Strawhat Oneshots
by Apathetic Crouton
Summary: Oneshots for each of the Strawhats. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Vivi

The sun beat down on the citizens of Alabasta, scorching their backs and drying their throats. However, many of them were too wrapped up in excitement to complain. The coming of age ceremony was today, and hundreds of people crowded around the castle's courtyard to catch a glimpse of the beautiful and graceful princess.

High above them all, an elegant blue haired woman was expertly braiding a younger girls hair, her nimble fingers wrapping it into a tight bun. "Are you ready for your speech?"

The younger girl looked out the window at the throng that had already started to gather and swallowed. "I'm really nervous. I just don't know if I can do it."

The older women wove one last hair into place, then stood back to admire her handiwork. Careful not to mess up her hair or the expensive white gown the girl was wearing, she swept her up in a comforting hug. "Darling, no matter what happens; I want you to know that I love you, ok? You're always going to be my baby girl."

Her daughter blushed scarlet. "Mother, I'm not five anymore, calm down!" Her mother brushed a tear from her dainty face. "Yes, yes, of course. Oh, Serena, dear, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Miss me?" Serena echoed. "I'm not going anywhere mom." Her mother smiled, though tears were brimming her large charcoal colored eyes

"Queen Vivi! King Kohza wants to talk to you." A solider reported. The Queen nodded. She took a deep breath. "Serena, you look stunning, and you'll do just fine. See you out there." She said kindly before walking through the large double doors leading to the throne room.

…..

Princess Serena paused right before the doors leading out to the balcony. Once she stepped through those doors, her childhood was officially over. Shaking her head to clear herself of all the memories, she burst through the doors, her beautiful gown flowing behind her. A huge cheer went up as the crowd caught sight of her glowing face and long blue locks of hair.

"People of Alabasta…" She began once the crowd had quieted. The rest of the speech went without interruption. Shortly after she began, a small group joined the huge mass of citizens.

"It's Vivi!"

"Ohhh Vivi-swan aged so well! She's just as beautiful as she was 20 years ago!"

"You stupid pervert-cook, that's her daughter!"

"How dare you, you crappy 3rd rate swordsman!"

"OW! Did someone just call me a pervert? You all are SUPER-KIND!"

"SHHHH, I'm trying to listen!"

"Whatever, witch."

"APOLIGIZE TO NAMI-SAN RIGHT NOW, MOSS HEAD!"

"BRING IT ON CURLY-BROWS!"

Before the group earned too many hostile stares from the rest of the crowd, mysterious hands sprouted from the cook and the swordsman's faces, clapping themselves over their mouths.

"So, thank you all, for everything you have done for me, and for this country. I thank you, and Alabasta thanks you!" The Princess finished proudly. The crowd roared their approval and bouquets of flowers were thrown to the Princess. She turned and headed to the back of the balcony while the Queen took her place.

"I just have a quick special announcement to make." She paused and looked around at the crowd.

"Oi, Nami! Is that Vivi talking now? Can't I take off my hood now?"

"Shhh, Luffy, you're the king of the pirates, you can't just waltz around in public anymore. You'll be recognized!"

Luffy pouted. As soon as Nami turned back around to face Vivi, he pulled off the heavy cape that had been covering his face. Just then, an Alabasta woman turned around to reprimand the group behind her for talking.

"Today, I will be leaving Alabasta, and joining a group of-"

"AHHHHHHH! PIRATES!" The unfortunate Alabasta citizen shrieked.

"It's the Pirate King! Monkey D. Luffy!" Someone yelled, having recognized the iconic hat. Chaos ensued.

"Everybody, calm down at once!" Queen Vivi shouted. Her voice, once unheard, now resonated through the courtyard and her subjects immediately settled down, though it did not stop the suspicious looks.

"As I was saying, I will be joining Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw hats." Vivi said calmly. Utter silence fell over the land. It was the calm before a storm. Confusion swept over the country as every citizen began to babble at once.

"SILENCE!" thundered Vivi. The noise stopped. "When I was 14 years old, a mysterious organization began to infiltrate my country. I went undercover as one of their agents to investigate. It was the worst time of my life.

Every day, I would hear more news about my country, collapsing from the inside. There was no end to it, no hope in sight.

Then, one day, I met the Straw-hat crew. They were still rookies, fresh from the East Blue. They helped me more than they could ever know. They gave me hope, and they taught me to see the joy in everything. They were kind, and brave, and strong. They followed what they believed, consequences to hell. They are… my best friends.

They put their very lives on the line for me, someone they had known for a month, because they said-"here Vivi paused to wipe her eyes. "They said I was their friend.

They gave me a chance to join their crew. I refused, because my country needed me and I couldn't betray them when the wounds Crocodile had left were still so raw. So I stayed behind. I don't regret my decision, and I couldn't be prouder of this country. But I'm not necessary anymore. I am confident in King Kohza; he will lead you with justice and honor. And my daughter is grown up, poised to become a great leader. So I will leave my beloved country in their capable hands and pursue the adventures of the sea with my dear friends, the Straw hats."

The citizens of Alabasta looked at their Queen like lost puppies, not fully understanding what she meant. Finally, one person spoke up.

"Mom, no! You can't go, you can't leave me!" The Princess cried out in anguish. "Please, stay here!"

Vivi turned to face her distraught daughter. "Serena." She said sorrowfully. "You are the hardest to leave. I love you, but I must go. I am not the leader I once was. I can't concentrate on the needs of my country when my heart is pulling me to the sea. But you will become a great leader. And no matter what, I will be watching over you." Vivi looked gently at the younger girl. She carefully pulled off her intricate gold crown and placed it on the head of the grieving child. "Goodbye, darling."

"Today, I will reclaim the title I cast aside 22 years ago. I will be the Queen of the Pirates!" She shouted, climbing onto the railing of the balcony. From there, it was a dizzying 400 meter drop to the ground. Vivi ripped off her expensive robes. Underneath she was wearing a black t-shirt with the straw hats Jolly Rodger on it. She pulled her hair into her trademark ponytail.

And then she jumped.

For a few excruciating seconds, the people of Alabasta watched as their Queen plummeted to a sure death. But Vivi landed lightly in front of the small group who had joined the ceremony late.

"Hello, guys. It's…it's been a while, huh?" Vivi commented, brushing herself off.

Luffy was the first to respond. "Shihihi, it sure has. You got way stronger!"

Vivi laughed. "I guess, but so have you, right?" Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Vivi, dear, you're even more beautiful than you were 24 years ago, a feat I am ashamed to confess I thought was impossible, even for you."

"Well, I'm glad you haven't changed, Sanji." Vivi said, smiling at the curly-browed cook. Behind him, Zoro was making retching noises.

"You and your eyebrows make me sick." He muttered. Vivi looked at him with delight. "Mr. Bushido! You look so different!"

Zoro shrugged, unwilling to show emotion, even at the sentimental reunion.

"VIVI!" A fiery haired woman barred into the royal pirate. "I missed you so much!" Vivi hugged the navigator with equal enthusiasm. "Nami! You look incredible!"

"Usopp, Tony! How are you guys?" Vivi asked her smile so wide it rivaled Luffy's. As Usopp started to tell her excitedly about his stay on the Boyn Islands and Chopper eagerly demonstrated his different rumble ball transformations, the kind and selfless monarch caught sight of two Straw hats she hadn't met.

"The Shipwright, Cyborg Franky, correct?" Vivi asked, extending her hand in greeting. Franky flipped his sunglasses up. "OW! That's me!" He struck his trademark pose and the boys in the crowd gathered around him, mimicking him and shouting "SUPER AROMORED ME!"

Brook stepped around his immature robotic crewmate and bowed to the Queen. "Queen Vivi-san. Could I possibly see your-"

"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Nami screeched, whacking the perverted skeleton in his afro.

"Owwwww." Brooks groaned softly. Nami took Vivi's hand. "There's someone I want you to meet." The navigator led her friend to the quietest straw hat, sitting quietly in the shade of a palm tree. Vivi caught her breath.

"Ms. All-Sunday." She said softly. Robin looked at her sadly. "I haven't gone by that name in years. I don't like to be reminded of the person I was back then or the pain I inflicted."

Vivi nodded. "It's ok. It was years ago and I understand why you had to do that." Ronin smiled and hugged Vivi. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Vivi hugged her tighter in response.

Vivi stood back and looked at her friends. "You're all so different!" She said, shaking her head.

Nami smiled as she thought of when Vivi had last seen them, hardly more than children, full of optimism and naïve to the ways of the world. Then again, when it came to optimism and naivety, Vivi was the worst among them. So much had changed.

Yet, as the former thief looked around her finally complete crew, much had stayed the same.

EPILOUGE

Vivi sailed with the Straw hats until the day came that Luffy turned himself into the Marines so he could spark the next generation. Then, she became known as the "Pirate Diplomat". She spoke at the World Summit as a representative for pirates. Though several fleets of Marine Ships were there, she managed never to get caught. Because of her heroic decision to follow her dream on the seas, in the next generation of pirates, almost 10% were from Alabasta.

Her daughter will be remembered as a wise leader of Alabasta. She eventually left Alabasta behind to her own daughter and went on to become the president at the World Summit meetings. She clashed with her mother on a regular basis there.

Queen Vivi Nefertiti will be remembered for her devotion to her country. She is called by many historians 'The single greatest leader of the Grand Line.'


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

**A/N This takes place right after Alabasta, when Robin joins the crew. I always liked this scene!**

As she hid in the dark room, Robin heard her breath come in short, ragged bouts. She was more nervous then she would admit. This was her last chance. If they rejected her, there was nowhere else to turn. No homeland, no family, no one left in the world who would take her in. If this didn't work out, it would be better to die like she planned in the dark tombs of Alabasta.

She shook her head. The captain was a good person. This would work. This had to work.

Robin heard the swordsman comment that the battleships had left. It was as good as time as any.

"Looks like we finally escaped the firing squad." She said, as nonchalantly as she could, gulping down any fear.

"Yeah." The swordsman agreed with her. She sucked in a breath. Maybe, they wouldn't notice?

"Excellent work."

The swordsman turned around. The entire crew had noticed her now.

"Here to avenge your friends?" He snarled. Robin gulped. Here was the first-mate, infamous bounty hunter who took down Mr. 1. He didn't look like someone who you could cross and come away uninjured.

The rest of the crew began screaming on the top deck, the long nose shouting something indistinguishable into a bull horn, the raccoon-dog running frantically back and forth. Soon they had organized themselves enough to surround her in a half circle.

"Didn't I tell you before?" She said, knocking the various weapons from their hands. "Don't point such dangerous objects at me. Are you always so slow?"

"How long have you been on our ship?" The orange haired girl asked, almost hysteric.

"Quite a while. These are your clothes, right? I'm borrowing them." The young red head gibbered in the background while Robin turned to face the captain. "Monkey D. Luffy." The name had a curious rhythm to it. "It hasn't been so long that you've forgotten what you did to me, has it?"

The blond next to him, Mr. Prince, I think, was his name, began to babble threats shaking his young captain back and forth. Robin almost laughed. A ladies man? She could definitely work that to her advantage.

"Wait a minute, stop lying!" The rubber teen said indignantly. "You know I didn't do anything to you!"

"Wrong." She said, stretching herself out in the warm sunlight. "And what you did to me was unbearable. Go ahead, admit it." Much as she tried, a hint of accusation crept into her voice. She chided herself mentally. _Stop_ _it_. To distract herself, the young archeologist looked up and saw the curious creature, a raccoon with antlers. Huh.

"You're not making any sense." My savior turned to me, twisting around the blond chef who was still continuing on with the death threats. "What'd want me to do?"

This was the big moment. "I want… to join you." Robin said, leaning forward. There was a gasp of surprise.

"WHATTTT?!" As they shrieked, Robin was taken back to the damp, cold tombs of Alabasta, giving the king the antidote and settling herself to die. She felt herself be lifted by the exhausted pirate, her anguish at not being able to simply give up and die.

"I wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment, but you forced me to live. That's your crime."

"There's no place for me to go, or return to. So I've decided, that I'll join you."

"I see your problem. Guess there's no other choice." Robin sucked in a breath. Here it was. This was the moment where they threw her overboard, or called the world government. This was when her dreams were crushed again.

"Welcome." His voice rang out around the ship, drawing her out of her dark thoughts. Her breath stuck in her throat. _They_ _let_ _me_ _join_.

"Luffy!"The rest of the crew shouted, but Robin didn't care. The captain had said yes. Luffy had saved her again.


End file.
